


Smack Me With Your Love

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Silly Fic Is Silly, commiserating sighs, flopping around, morning light, smacks in the face, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face." [<a href="http://comraderogers.tumblr.com/post/131217513222/otpprompts-person-a-has-woken-up-in-the-morning">source</a>][<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ3s178GW0Q">inspiration</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack Me With Your Love

Phil blinks slowly against the morning light gently flooding the bedroom. He's given up on having this sort of happiness years ago, but now, after actually dieing and coming back, here he is. Here Clint is, finally. Phil's heart flutters in his chest with contentment, and he smiles at Clint's profile as he sleeps next to him, mouth slightly open, fingers twitching.

Phil's entirely too happ--

And he closes his eyes as Clint's arm smacks him in the face.

It's one of the things that makes Clint Clint, and Phil smiles into the pillow as he pushes Clint's hand away, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

~

It's been seventy years, more even, and Steve's never thought he'd end up in 2015 with Bucky still at his side. Not after the train, not after the plane, not after everything. But here he was, cuddling close for warmth as they slept in.

They've both changed, but Steve's heart still swells at the sight of his dear friend, his best fella, his constant through his entire life. With a smile, he presses a kiss into Bucky's shoulder before leaning back. He can't have enough of looking at him in this wonderful morning sunshine, hair messy, deep in sleep among the rumpled sheets, and Steve wants to commit every single thing to memor--

"Ow," he frowns, under the weight of the metal arm that lands on his face as Bucky turns.

~

Steve enters the briefing room still rubbing at his jaw. Well, the perils of love and whatnot. But when Phil turns to him holding an icepack over his cheek, Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Were you attacked, agent Coulson?" he asks.

"Nah," comes back with a headshake and a small smile, "just Clint's arms flopping around."

Steve's snort turns into chuckles, and he points at his jaw. "At least it wasn't metal," he says.

That's when Natasha ambles in, swiftly and silently, but glare firmly in place, a purple bump on her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Steve asks while Phil hands over the icepack.

She takes a seat while pressing it to her forehead, exhales with a huff through her nose.

"Someone thought I was an alarm clock when my phone rang."

"Finally getting some, Romanov," comes from the doorway where Bucky stands, and he ducks when she throws the icepack at him.

"Hey," Clint shoulders his way past Bucky, "leave my-- aw, forehead, no," he leans over her with worry. "Who gave you a booboo?"

Natasha kicks him hard in the shin.

Steve and Phil share a commiserating sigh. But it's great. Nothing beats waking up and feeling loved, even if it comes with the occasional little accidents.

Steve smiles.

~End~


End file.
